I'd Lie
by Twilight4everTDI2
Summary: Severus and Hermione are best friends, but why can't Severus see Hermione wants to be something more?


**Hello, I probably won't do a chapter from Snape's POV, but maybe. Anyway, sit back & enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, because if I owned either, I'd totally be writing this disclaimer right now.**

**I'd Lie**

**By:TwilightrulzTDI2**

**I don't think that passenger's seat has ever looked this good to me. He tells me about his night and I count the colors in his eyes.**

We were riding in the carriage back to our respective jobs at Hogwarts, I sat in the passenger's seat next to the single man who made my heart hurt like heck. Yes, I Hermione Granger have a crush on the snarky Potions Master, Severus Snape. Deal with it. He's recounting his night of potions and the explosions Harry's two year old daughter made, laughing more than I've ever seen him laugh when he was a spy. Dumbledore had testified and got him out of Azakban, Sirus' will was found, and Severus was appointed Harry's godfather. Meaning to Harry his, at the time, two month old daughter's babysitter. I stared into his eyes, counting all the colors I could recognize, black, onyx, ebony, dark gray, raven, charcoal, coal…

**He'll never fall in love he swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair. I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong.**

A different summer I remember asking Severus if he thought he'd ever fall in love. He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, swearing he could never fall in love. I laughed with him, hoping desperately he was wrong. I thought I saw him looking at me oddly the rest of the trip, but it was probably wishful thinking.

**And I don't think it's ever crossed his mind. He tells a joke, I fake a smile. But I know all his favorite songs.**

He told another lame joke, and I laughed, faking my smile. "That was really bad Severus." I said light-heartedly. "I'm new to this humor thing, Miss Granger." He teased back, making me smile for real. I turned my MP3 player on, to one of his favorite songs, and he smiled. "I love this song." He said, peacefully. "It's one of my favorites." I told him, which was half true; it had only started being my favorite when I learned it was one of his favorites.

**And I could tell you, his favorite color's green. He likes to argue. Born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes. And if you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie.**

I had a steadily growing list of things I knew about Severus Snape, I learned his favorite color was green when I went to his house, everything was black, and he laughed when I asked if it was his favorite color, and told me no, it was green.

And arguing seemed to be a hobby too; I could get him to argue about anything. He was born on the seventeenth, which I found out on my own, I had apparently given him the first real gift in 7 years. He had one sister, and she was beautiful, long black hair, the same multi-black eyes… But he hated his eyes. I told him he had pretty eyes one day, back when I was 17 and naïve, he told me he hated them, and when I asked why, he told me they were the same as his father's. Ginny had asked me teasingly if I loved him one day, and I lied. I said no.

**He looks around the room. Innocently overlooks the truth. Shouldn't a light go on?**

Severus looked around the room when he arrived at Hogwarts, one year ago, a rare year when we didn't arrive together. He saw me, and came over, scowling at the first years, who cowered. I seemed to be the only he didn't frighten besides Hannah, Harry's one year old. Overlooking the look on my face, of utter despair, of recognition that he would never love me. Is it that hard to notice? Shouldn't he be able to see how much I want him?

**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long? He sees everything in black & white. Never let nobody see him cry. I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine.**

Every time I finish his sentence, relay something he was going to say before he says it, or just tell him his favorite color, he seems to think it's a coincidence, never noticing that I'm watching him all the time. He sees everything as good or bad, he thinks of himself as bad, and never considers that maybe someone else doesn't.

He never lets anybody see him cry, though I know he does, silent tears, for the life he never had, for everyone he had to kill, for his mother… And in agreement, I don't let anybody see me fawning over him, it's our two secrets, nobody but me knows he cries, and nobody knows I want him so bad it hurts…

**And I could tell you, his favorite color's green. He likes to argue. Born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes. And if you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie.**

"_Is black your favorite color?" She asked looking around the black room. He laughed. "No, it's green, actually." He said, smiling._

"_That's stupid, everyone knows that if you put dragon's blood in, it makes it stronger." She said throwing her hands. "No, it makes it blow up." He said, just as stubbornly. "Fine! Put Dragon scales in! See if I care!" She yelled. He did so, it blew up. "Okay, you may have been correct." He said stiffly. She smiles triumphantly._

_It's a normal 17__th__ day of August. "Professor?" She asks. "What?" He asks, annoyed. "Happy birthday." She smiles, handing him a perfectly wrapped package. "Thank you." He says, surprising himself and her. She nods, and he opens the package. It's a red and gold quill. The nerve of her!_

"_This is Sevylle." He says, showing her a picture of a young girl with long black hair and onyx eyes. "She's beautiful." She says, smiling. "She's my sister." He says. And she lets a sigh of relief out._

"_Your eyes are very pretty." She blurts out, and he turns to face her. "I hate them." He says, eyes flashing unpleasantly. "Why?" She asks innocently. "They're the same color as my father's." He says stiffly, and storms out._

"_Do you love him?" Sevylle asks smiling. "No." She blurts out, too quickly. Sevylle smiles wider._

**He stands there, then walks away. My God if I could only say "I'm holding every breath for you."**

We get settled in for another year of teaching, and Severus walks me to my room silently. Severus hesitates like he wants to say something to me, but turns and leaves before he does so. I sink onto my bed, and after I'm quite sure he's left, I whisper "I'm holding every breath for you." It makes me feel better to say it, even if he doesn't hear.

**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar. I think he can see through, everything but my heart. First thought when I wake up, is 'My God he's beautiful'. So I put on my make-up, and pray for a miracle. **

I entered Severus' quarters once, just once, without knocking, he was playing guitar, and playing it bloody brilliantly too. He noticed me halfway through the song. "If you tell anyone I will have to kill you." He says mockingly. I mock salute and sit next. "Can you… Will you play it again?" I ask. He looks slightly surprised but does as I ask.

I handed him a box for Christmas, and the first thing he asks is "It's not a red and gold scarf is it?" I turn slightly red, and say "I swear you can see through anything." He smiles and takes the scarf. I'm lucky he can't see through my heart, is the only thing I think as I turn to leave. I wake up every morning and think 'My God he's beautiful.' And every morning I put on mascara and pray that TODAY he'll notice me as more than a friend, tomorrow…

**Yes, I could tell you, his favorite color's green. He likes to argue, oh and it kills me. His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes. And if you asked me if I loved him. If you asked me if I love him. I'd lie.**

"What's his favorite color?" Sevylle asks, relentlessly pushing my feelings for Severus up to the Severus. "Green, the same color as the Slytherin snake." I answer, automatically, she smiles. "What's his favorite thing to do?" Sevylle asks, a week later. I smile this time, remembering. '_"That's stupid, everyone knows that if you put dragon's blood in, it makes it stronger." She said throwing her hands. "No, it makes it blow up." He said, just as stubbornly. "Fine! Put Dragon scales in! See if I care!" She yelled. He did so, it blew up. "Okay, you may have been correct." He said stiffly. She smiles triumphantly.' _"Argue." I answer, automatically again, she smiles wider. Sevylle stands next to Severus, messing his hair up, making him look even more desirable, and reminding me he deserves someone more like his sister, beautiful inside and out, and I was neither. "What color are his eyes?" Sevylle asks, I don't ask who she is talking about; the game has gone on for too long. "Onyx." I answer automatically, as per usual. "And whose eyes are they?" She asks softly. "Your father's, he despises them." I say, softly as well. She smiles anyways. "Do you love him?" She asks, 3 months later. "No." I say, without thinking, my defense back up. "Are you lying?" She asks, looking me in the eyes. I look over to where Severus is talking to Harry, Severus meets my eyes and smiles fleetingly. "Yes." I say, hanging my head. "Good." She says, and she isn't lying.


End file.
